A Place to Call Home
by ALC1
Summary: A journey that Penny and Leonard embark upon with no warning- they face trials as well as make happy memories together.
1. Chapter 1

Penny climbed the stairs, clutching a Walgreens bag in her hands. Tugging at her tank top strap, she walked slowly, and bit her lip and trying to push the doubt and fear aside. The hallway was deserted. She was both pleased and a little disappointed. If Leonard had seen her, he'd likely ask where she'd been. She would lie at first and try to hide her purchase. He would tease her a little, make a little small talk, and finally figure out what was in the bag. Then she would know- his expression, the way he looked at her, his body language. Leonard's reaction would tell her what she needed to know. Her heart fluttered.

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Penny" she thought.

She walked into her apartment, leaving the door unlocked and plopped down on the couch. She sank back, pulled the pregnancy test of the bag, and opened the box. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail and it tickled the back of her neck as she carefully unfolded the directions. She read them twice, crumpled the paper into a ball, and heaved it towards the trash can. The paper ball hit the side of the can and bounced around on the kitchen floor.

She stood up, bravely headed into the bathroom, and pulled the wrapper off the white stick. After taking a breath, she peed on the stick, carefully replaced the cap, and sat it on the side of the sink.

She washed her hands then decided to splash a little water on her face. She looked at herself in the mirror, straightened her pony tail, and adjusted her tank top. A fly buzzed around the light fixture, marring the quiet of the bathroom. The clock ticked softly from the wall.

A hiccup escaped her lips, then another and another. In spite of herself, she smiled a little. Without fail, she always got the hiccups when she was nervous.

"Relax, Penny," she told herself. "This will be just like the other times; there's nothing to panic about. Just breathe. It's only a false alarm. You're only two weeks late. Things are fine. You're just stressed. Stress can do funny things to your body, you know."

She glanced at the clock. Two more minutes. Two more minutes before things would be back to normal, she would walk across the hall and enjoy Thai food night with the guys. Two little minutes till she could relax. Penny took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of the tub. It'll be okay, she told herself. Stop worrying about nothing.

The test lay on the side of the sink. She willed herself to look away, not wanting to peek before the time was up. Nervously, she grabbed her washcloth and began picking at the edge where it was frayed a little. The small turquoise fibers littered the floor as she pulled them off, unaware of her actions. She glanced at the clock. Time was up.

Penny jumped up off the side of the tub, closed her eyes, and grabbed the stick, taking a deep breath. She slowly opened her eyes, looked down. Two lines. She was pregnant.

She closed her eyes again because the world started spinning. She tried taking a step, but felt her legs buckle under her. Penny's head hit the sink as she dropped to the floor, unconscious. Her right hand still grasped the pregnancy test, two faint blue lines visible.


	2. Chapter 2

"Penny, hey…come on, wake up," a familiar voice said insistently. She felt a warm soft hand gently tap her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and saw Leonard standing over her. His hair was damp with rain and his clothes were splotched with little droplets. He smelled fresh and clean, like the outdoors.

"Leonard," she said softly, "Hi."

She tried sit up, but he gently pushed her back down. He had rolled one of her freshly washed towels and placed it under her head. Penny sank back to the cold linoleum floor, feeling off-kilter. She let out a little groan.

"Just lay still for a minute. Give yourself a little time." His voice was calm, but his eyes were anxious.

"Leonard, sweetie…it's…I'm ok." She mumbled.

She moved her head slightly and a jolt of pain shot up the side of her left temple. She bit her lip.

"I'm afraid you might have hit your head. Did you slip?"

"I don't remember," she lied.

She glanced at the clock, wondering how long she'd been lying on the floor. Only a few minutes had elapsed. Leonard must have been on his way up when she'd collapsed, she reasoned.

"When did you get here?" she asked softly.

"Just a minute ago. I took the food over to the guys and came over to get you. This is how I found you. Do you remember what happened? The floor doesn't seem slick. Did you lose your balance? I'll take you to the ER when you think you can stand. You might have a concussion."

She groaned. "Mmmn. I'll be fine. I really don't need to go to the ER, sweetie."

"Penny, do you realize the serious complications that can arise from a concussion? It's important to be evaluated."

She looked down and sighed.

"Hey," he smiled at her. "I care about you. I want to make sure you're going to be alright. Do you remember what happened?"

"I know you do, sweetie." She paused for a moment, contemplating what to say. He'd asked several times what happened and she wasn't sure what to say, so she just smiled again.

"Can I try to get up now?" she glanced over and saw Leonard's eyes focused on her hand.

"Penny?" He had a funny look on his face. "Penny, is that…is that what I think it is?"

He was staring at her hand that held the pregnancy test.

She closed her eyes again and spoke softly. "Yes." She paused for a moment.

Leonard let out a sigh. "Well, I uh…I wasn't expecting that. Does that have anything to do with me finding you on the floor?"

"Um…maybe."

She sat up, steadying herself against Leonard, and leaned again the door. Her head was pounding and her mouth was dry.

"Let's get you to the couch," was all he said.

She nodded wordlessly, afraid to say anything. He stood up and held out a hand, she grabbed it and he pulled her to her feet. She swayed a little and he steadied her. His coat was still damp from the light rain outside. Penny felt a chill run through her body. She shivered involuntarily and her skin pricked with goose bumps.

"Just stay right here, ok? I'm going to go tell the guys we won't be coming over tonight."

"Please don't-" she started

"Don't worry. I won't tell them anything. I'll be right back, okay? Why don't you rest for a few minutes. We have some things we need to talk about, and you _do_ need to go to the ER."

Penny lay on the couch, countless thoughts going through her mind. What did he think? What was she going to do? She had 97 dollars in her checking account and 2 bills that she couldn't afford to pay at the moment. How could she afford a baby? She had always had a game plan, a confidence that came from believing in herself and knowing that things would work out. This was different- she felt alone and unsure. Was she ready to be a mother? Did Leonard want to be a father? Would he walk away from her?

"Stop it, Penny" she told herself. Her head still hurt. She felt sick to her stomach. A few tears leaked down her cheek.

Sheldon gave Leonard an odd look as he walked back into the apartment.

"Where's Penny? I thought you went over to get her."

"Oh…uh she's not feeling well. I thought I'd go stay with her."

Sheldon's lip twitched. He looked troubled for a moment then spoke.

"She seemed well enough earlier." He paused. "Very well. Go now, before you infect the rest of us with Penny's plague. I, for one, don't want to succumb to an illness because of my proximity to her...or you. Go."

"I'm just going to grab a few things from my room."

"Gonna play Doctor?" Howard asked with a creepy smile.

Leonard gave Howard and Raj an exasperated look. He walked back and grabbed a few things from his room, changed his shirt, and headed out.

"See you later…Dr. Hofstadter." Raj laughed.

Despite the circumstances, he grinned.

"Right. Ok, see you later."

He grabbed his keys and headed across the hall. He paused for a moment and the door, trying to collect his thoughts. The last 20 minutes had completely caught him off-guard. His girlfriend- his incredibly beautiful girlfriend, was pregnant…and possibly injured. How had this all transpired so quickly?

He opened the door to her apartment, and walked in.

"Hey. How are you holding up?"

"I've been better," she said quietly.

"Can you make it downstairs?"

"Leonard, I really can't go to the ER."

He sat down beside her and took her hand in his.

"I'm taking you. Especially now."

'You don't understand," she started.

"Then help me. Help me to understand why you don't want to take care of yourself."

"I can't…I can't afford to go."

He was taken aback. How much could her emergency room co-pay be?

"Penny, I'll take care of the co-pay. Don't worry about it."

She huffed.

"I can't afford to go because I don't have any insurance."

She bit her lip and fiddled with her tank top. She knew he'd be mad. They'd gone over the two lousy plans offered at the restaurant a month ago. He suggested the least expensive plan, but she hadn't taken his advice. She'd just elected to not take any coverage. Her wages barely covered her expenses as it was. She was young and relatively healthy, she reasoned, so she just didn't need it.

He walked into the kitchen. No insurance. She probably had a concussion and likely needed medical treatment. She was also pregnant with his child. He sighed and glanced over towards the couch. Penny's face was crumpled. She was crying. He instantly felt guilty.

"Hey…it'll be okay, just…just stay calm."

"What am I going to do?" she cried. "I've got no money, no insurance…my head hearts. Leonard, I am pregnant and I don't even know what you are going to do."

Those words made his heart skip a beat. She was worried he would leave.

"Hey. Whatever happens- I'm going to be here, Penny. I'll be here for you. I won't leave. I promise."

"Really?" she asked, looking up.

"Of course," Leonard spoke quietly. "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

I'd like to take a quick moment to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, or favorited this little story. I'm so pleased that some of you are not only reading it, but seemingly enjoying it as well. I hope that my ability to write will improve over time- I realize I'm not the best writer out there, so I'm exceptionally grateful to you, reader, for taking the time out of your day to give this tale a chance. Your reviews are very much appreciated.

Chapter 3

"Leonard?" Penny asked.

"Mmmm?"

"Can I strike a compromise with you?"

"I don't know. What exactly are we compromising about?"

"Well," she began slowly, "Why don't you stay with me tonight. You can keep an eye on me. If I'm not feeling better by tomorrow morning, then you can drag me to the ER."

"Nope. No deal."

"Leonard, you know perfectly well that I will be just fine. I'm not jeopardizing my health. I'm just being smart. I'm saving money where I can, you know?"

He shook his head, frowning slightly.

"Penny, you hit your head hard enough that you were unconscious for several minutes. You're going to the ER. I…I don't know what else to say. I know you're worried about the bill, but I'll take care of it, okay? I just want to make sure you're alright."

She finally relented.

"Alright, I'll go with you. Help me find my jacket."

The light rain fell in quiet little plinks and the windshield wipers swished rhythmically. Penny's eyes were closed as she reclined in the passenger seat of Leonard's car. The glare of oncoming traffic had taken the pounding in her head to a new level of misery.

Leonard glanced at his girlfriend and smiled at the sight he saw. Her hair was still up in a messy ponytail, frizzy from the rain. Her jacket was unzipped and he could see one of her tank top straps had fallen down her shoulder. Her eyes were closed and she chewed nervously on the bottom of her lip. She was beautiful.

He pulled into the hospital parking lot and groaned inwardly. It appeared that everyone in Pasadena had been in some sort of accident and needed to make a trip to the ER. After circling the lot several times, he procured a parking space and helped Penny to the front door.

The ER was packed. Penny filled out the endless supply of paperwork as quickly as she could. She passed the clipboard back to Leonard who, in turn, gave it to the receptionist.

"Oh, you forgot to fill out the insurance portion of the form," she smiled. "We'll need a copy of Penelope's insurance card, too."

"She doesn't have any insurance," he spoke quietly. "I'll cover the cost."

The receptionist gave him a sympathetic look.

"Okay, honey. We'll call for you as soon as we can. It might take awhile- as you can see we're full up tonight."

The waiting room was full of crying children, coughing and sniffling adults, and one woman who seemed to have a fractured wrist. Penny rested her head on Leonard's shoulder, trying to find solace in closing her eyes and to ignore the din of the room.

They sat patiently until a nurse finally called them back. After waiting in a small exam room for exactly twenty-seven minutes, a tired-looking doctor introduced himself and quickly examined and evaluated Penny.

"Okay," he glanced at her chart, "Penelope, you have a minor concussion. Your motor functions appear to be slightly off, but you've not had any problems with memory, correct?"

She nodded.

"Yes."

He turned to look at her.

"You'll need as much rest as possible. You may feel dizzy or nauseated tonight and possibly tomorrow. Call your regular doctor in the morning for a follow up appointment in the next week. Do you work?"

"I'm a waitress at the Cheesecake Factory."

"I want you to take the next 3 days off. I'll give you a note. You should begin to feel better by then. As I said, be sure to follow up with your own physician. Take Ibuprofen for pain as you need it. You'll be feeling better soon, I'm sure."

He spun around to leave the room

"Doctor?" Leonard asked.

"Yes?"

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but isn't Ibuprofen potentially harmful to a developing fetus?"

The physician raised his eyebrows.

"You're pregnant?" he asked Penny.

She nodded.

"I just found out tonight."

He came back into the room.

"You'll need to take Tylenol for the pain, then. No Ibuprofen or aspirin. We can do a pregnancy test here to confirm."

It was 12:30 when Leonard walked Penny back upstairs to her apartment. He fumbled with the keys to 4B and let her in. They were both exhausted. Both the urine and the blood test at the hospital confirmed what they already knew; Penny was going to be a mother, Leonard a father.

She walked over to the sink, grabbed a glass and turned on the tap. Cold water poured out and she filled the glass halfway. She turned around and Leonard was standing there with two Tylenol in his outstretched hand.

"Thanks, sweetie."

She popped the pills in her mouth and washed them down with the cold tap water. Her mind was still racing with 'what ifs' and 'what do I do now', but her body was completely and utterly worn out. All she wanted was to get some sleep. Maybe things would make sense in the morning.

"Leonard?"

"Hmm?" he asked, sleepily.

"Are you going back to your apartment tonight?"

"No, of course not. I'm staying here with you."

She gave him a smile.

"I'm glad. I was hoping you weren't going to go."

They lay in bed together, Penny resting her head on half of her pillow and half of Leonard's. He thought she might have a difficult time drifting off, but he couldn't have been more wrong. She snored lightly. He chuckled to himself, knowing full well that she would deny it if he told her. His hand brushed a stray wisp of hair away from her face and she moved slightly, wrinkling her nose. He paused a moment before he gently rested his hand on her lower abdomen. Her stomach was flat, but soft and warm. She made a little sleepy noise and snuggled closer to him. A strange feeling came over Leonard, and he drew his hand back quickly, a smile forming on his lips.

It was in that moment, so small, yet so profound, that Leonard had an epiphany. Suddenly the feelings of stress and worry lifted. Instead, they were replaced with love, with relief, and with determination. He sank back into bed, pulled up the covers, and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracious. This chapter did not come easily. It fought me tooth and nail on how it wanted to be written and even after reading through it a million times, I'm still not completely pleased. I've been editing all night and have had enough. lol Like it or lump it, this is chapter 4- the orneriest chapter I've written to date. Let's hope that chapter 5 will be a little less finicky. Thanks everyone for reading, for reviewing, for following, favoriting, and whatever else you feel like doing. I truly do appreciate it. :) **

Chapter 4

Penny's eyes opened and she yawned. She stretched, arching her back and snuggled under the covers. The clock read 9:15. The curtains were drawn and the room was still relatively dark and quiet. She rolled over and felt something crinkle under her head. She picked it up. It was a note, written in Leonard's neat block-style print.

Penny, I went over to my place to shower and change. Tylenol and water are on the nightstand if you need it. If you sit up and feel dizzy, please just lie down and wait till I come back. I'll be as quick as I can.

She let out a little exasperated sigh- he always worried about everything. She sat up and blinked twice, feeling semi-okay. Her feet dropped over the side of the bed, and Penny cautiously stood. Victory, she thought to herself. She padded over to the bathroom, used the toilet, and washed her face. The headache wasn't completely gone, but it wasn't as bad as she remembered, either. Her temple showed a painful bruise where she'd hit her head after collapsing the night before and she groaned to herself.

That'll be fun to try and cover up with makeup, she thought wryly. Oh well. At least I'm feeling better this morning. She glanced down and saw the pregnancy test lying on the top of the trash. Oh crap. She'd forgotten about that minute little detail. The reminder sent her reeling. She took a deep breath and stumbled her way back to the bed where she sat down. She heard the apartment door open.

"Leonard?" she questioned.

"Yes, it's me. How are you feeling?" he walked into the bedroom.

"Okay. A little panicked…or a lot panicked."

He pursed his lips. "Did you take the pills I left for you?"

"No. Maybe I should, though."

He gave her a tight smile and handed the Tylenol and water to her.

"Memories from last night came rushing back?"

"Yep. You could say that."

He gave her a concerned look.

"So, maybe we should talk about it. That might help. I know you're probably nervous- I am- but talking about it might help."

She shook her head.

"Uh-uh. I'm just not ready yet. Maybe in a little bit I'll feel like talking about it."

"Okay. Can I interest you in some tea?"

"Sure. That would be nice."

He walked into the kitchen and she followed him out of the bedroom and plopped down onto the couch.

"Still raining today?" she asked.

"I haven't been outside, but I think so. It's that time of the year, I suppose. It's pretty gray and cloudy."

"Crap. I have to call the Cheesecake Factory."

"Nope. You don't. It's all taken care of." He gave her a grin.

"You called in for me?"

"Yes. Is your boyfriend nice or what?"

"Yes." She smiled at him. "He's very nice indeed."

"Actually, he's super nice, because you've got the whole week off."

"Leonard!" she exclaimed, panicked, "I need that money! I still have bills to pay, you know. I can't just live off of nothing- I "

He held up his hand, cutting her off.

"Hey, relax. I'll take care of it. Okay? Just focus on getting well. That's your job right now…healing, resting, and taking care of yourself."

She sighed deeply and made a face.

"I don't like mooching off of you."

"You're not mooching. If I hadn't wanted to take care of the expenses, I wouldn't have offered."

The kettle whistled cheerfully and he took the water off, pouring it carefully into the mugs.

"I hope you like orange spice. It's the only herbal tea we had. Sheldon is pretty well-stocked on oolong, but I thought caffeine might not be the best thing for you this morning."

She breathed in the cinnamon and orange scent.

"It smells really good."

He handed Penny the steaming mug of tea and sat down next to her.

She sipped the tea, closed her eyes, and leaned back against the couch.

"So," he began slowly, "Now that we are…um…well..."

He looked uncomfortable and turned away.

"Yes?" Penny looked at him oddly.

"Let me start over. Is there anything you need? Can I help you with anything?"

"Well," she contemplated for a minute. "I'm all gross. I really want a shower."

"First of all, you're not 'all gross', he laughed. "Go ahead and roll your eyes, but I don't know how I feel about you taking a shower. Can I draw you a bath?"

"A bath? What am I like, eight?"

"No, not eight. Concussed, I believe, is the appropriate term."

She laughed. "Yeah, okay, whatever. Go ahead, Romeo, draw me a bath if it'll make you feel better."

He gave her a wide smile. "Sure, be right back."

The hot water was soothing, comforting, and relaxing as Penny sank into the tub with a sigh. Leonard was washing mugs and the other dishes she'd left in the sink and she was alone with her thoughts. For a few blissful moments, she languished in the hot water, her mind at ease.

Penny's fragrant shampoo squeezed out of the bottle in a thick swirl. She lathered up and laid back, sinking into the water as the steam rose around her. The Tylenol was working and her headache was fading. A quiet ticking from the clock led her mind back to the previous night…the trip to the drugstore, waiting for test results, the realization, and the hospital visit. Penny sank back into the water, rinsed her hair, and sat up. Her hands were shaking. She choked back a sob, and pulled the plug on the drain.

"Leonard" she called out in a shaky voice.

"Are you okay in there?"

He peeked into the bathroom. Penny sat in the bathtub, her hair wet and mussed, a stray tear trailing down her cheek. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, a few stray soap bubbles clung to her skin.

Leonard grabbed her towel and sat on the edge of the tub.

"Come on," he said. "Let me help you out of there."

She held out her hand and he pulled her up.

"It's okay to cry. Just don't stress yourself out too much, huh? There's nothing wrong with feeling anxious or afraid."

She stepped out of the bath and started to dry herself off, hands shaking. He helped her soak up the rest of the water, handed her a purple robe, and wrapped her in a hug.

They walked together back into the bedroom where Penny sat on the corner of her bed. She grabbed a tissue and blew her nose.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I just don't like feeling so…alone. I know my acting career is non-existent and my job as a waitress is crappy, but…I have a plan, you know? This wasn't part of that plan. I'm just so unsure. I hate it. I hate feeling alone and unsure and afraid."

His voice lowered as he spoke, "I told you last night that I'll always be here for you, and I do mean that. In fact," he trailed off, "I need to discuss something with you." He hesitated. "I'm just afraid that you're not going to be receptive to it."

She looked up "What do you mean?"

"Before we talk, do you think you can get dressed? It's a little distracting having you in nothing but your robe."

She glanced down and sniffled. "Okay."

A laundry basket sat on the floor and she dug through it, pulling out her favorite yoga pants and a tee shirt that had a picture of a smiling sun on it.

Leonard was seated on her bed and she sat down beside him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Better?"

"Not better, but much less distracting."

She sighed. "Okay. I'm listening."

"I just…I did some thinking last night. There is a pretty simple solution to our-"

She whipped her head up from his shoulder. Her eyes narrowed.

"Leonard…if you're going to suggest what I think…I just. I can't do it. I know it would make things easier, but…I just can't. I'm sorry."

His face fell.

"Can I just make a few points before you definitively say no, Penny?"

She slowly shook her head. "Sweetie, nothing you can say will change my mind."

"But.."

"Leonard, please don't ask. I don't want to hear you say it. I mean, I know I said I'm not ready to be a mother, but terminating the pregnancy…I just can't do it. You don't have to stick arou-"

"Penny!" Leonard exclaimed. "That is NOT what I wanted to talk to you about. God, get that thought out of your mind. I would never press you to do that."

"Oh." She said very quietly. "I should have known you better than that. I'm just…I'm just all over the place." She went on, gaining speed, "I just…I have so much that's on my mind and I'm wondering if I'm going to be able to even take care of a baby and then I wondered how I'm going to be able to afford any kind of insurance and I know I can't get it at work till next year and I doubt I can afford it on my own, and I don't have a doctor and I don't have enough money to pay my bills- what am I going to do about that? Then I thought you were trying to suggest, well, that I not continue with the pregnancy and I didn't know what to do. Because you're kind of my rock, Leonard. I just wasn't sure what was happening and"

"Penny?" he questioned. "Can I uh…interrupt you for a second?"

She stopped. "Oh…okay."

"So," he said, "The way I see it, your biggest concerns are healthcare for you, for the baby, as well as the financial burdens you'll likely encounter. Is that close?"

"Well, that and about a million other things…but yes. Those are the big ones."

"Okay. I have a solution for those problems."

"So do you have a million dollars and an obstetrician waiting out in the hall for me?"

He took her hand. "No. That's not exactly what I had in mind."

"Well…what is it? Come on, Dr. Hofstadter, don't keep me in suspense."

Leonard took a deep breath. "I think we should get married."

Penny nearly fell over. "Wait, _that's_ your solution? We get married? Leonard, how is that going to help anything? This is…this is all just going way too fast. Can you just please slow down for a minute. I mean, _marriage_? We only found out yesterday that I'm pregnant. It's not 1960. I- I don't think I'm even ready for marriage."

"Please just listen to me, Penny. Here me out, okay? You need medical insurance. Neither you nor I am equipped to pay out of pocket for all the medical care you are going to need. Your open enrollment period has ended, therefore you cannot procure benefits through work until next year. That's where the marriage comes in. If we were to marry, you could be added onto my plan- marriage is a qualifying event that would enable me to add you on for a minimal bi-monthly cost. Thanks to the affordable care act, your pregnancy would be fully covered- the insurance company can't claim it was a pre-existing condition and deny you coverage. The medical bills leading up to and including delivery would be covered, as well as post-partum care. When the baby is born, he or she would have coverage, too." He stopped, scratching his forehead.

"I know this is happening quickly…but if you agree to marriage, I promise that I would do all I could to be there for you. Penny, I do love you. I'll always try my best to put you first."

She sat in stunned silence, unable to speak.

Leonard wasn't surprised. He was actually shocked he'd had the courage to speak the words. On paper it made perfect sense. It was a solution to most of Penny's financial worries. He just wasn't sure if she would be willing to accept his proposal.

"Penny?"

She glanced at him.

"Take your time and give it some thought, okay? It's a big step and I know that. I'm not trying to pressure you. I just want what's best for you and for the baby." He cleared his throat. "Want to go watch a movie? I'll let you pick."

Penny stared at the TV, blankly watching "Adventures in Babysitting" for the millionth time in her life. It had been a childhood favorite. Elisabeth Shue was precariously balanced on a steel rafter, making her way to a window to escape, kids in tow. They made it across the beams, climbing outside into fresh air and freedom. They disappeared into the night, chop-shop villains in hot pursuit.

She stood up and walked into her bedroom and lay on the bed, her eyes focused on the ceiling tile.

Leonard followed.

"Hey, I didn't mean to upset you so badly."

She shocked him by speaking.

"I know. It's not your fault."

"Actually, it is. I shouldn't have brought it up so soon. The idea came to me last night. You just seemed so upset- I thought if I could somehow alleviate some of the financial duress it would help. Traumatizing you wasn't part of the plan."

She had to laugh.

"I wouldn't say you traumatized me..."

He gave an exasperated sigh.

"Penny, you haven't spoken in an hour and a half. You watched the movie like a shell-shocked soldier, and you wandered back here like I wasn't even in the apartment."

She interrupted him.

"Leonard, why do you want to marry me?"

He answered quickly without hesitation.

"Because I love you and I want to make sure you are taken care of- both of you."

She spoke quietly, "Then my answer to you is yes."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you to everyone for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I must admit, it's rather fun opening your inbox and finding a review or two...or three. ;) Okay, I'll stop groveling for reviews, and let us get on with the story. Mostly Sheldon/Penny in this chapter, though Leonard is around at the beginning. Many thanks, readers! You're all great. **

Chapter 5

Leonard paced the apartment as Penny napped on the couch. He was hungry, he was tired, and he was exhausted. Judging by the stack of mail on Penny's counter top, she had bills that needed paid, not to mention the ER bill which would be showing up in a few days. He needed to get out of the apartment to transfer some cash and do some thinking, but didn't want to leave her alone. Approaching footsteps and the sound of keys jingling gave him an idea.

He opened the door and ventured into the hallway.

"Hey buddy. How was your day?"

Sheldon gave him a withering look.

"I had to ride the bus today, Leonard. How do you think my day went?"

"Oh. Well, I was wondering…would you be able to stay with Penny so I can go do a few errands? It won't take me long." He smiled hopefully.

"Why would I want to do that?" he asked honestly. "She's sick. I don't want to be sick, so no. I will not stay with her."

"Sheldon, I never said she was ill. I said she wasn't feeling well, and she isn't. She's not sick, so you won't get sick."

"Leonard, I marvel at your ability to twist words to suit your own needs. Last night she was sick, today she's just not feeling well. I will not expose myself to her illness. How do you know she isn't still contagious?"

"Sheldon, she fainted and hit her head; that's why she wasn't feeling well. No germs, okay?"

He sighed deeply.

"If she isn't sick, why do I need to be there with her?"

Leonard paused. "Uh…moral support?"

"Sometimes I wonder if you can hear yourself when you talk."

"Sheldon, look, will you please just do me a favor and stay with her. She had a rough night. I'm a little worried about her."

"Need I remind you that I rode the bus today- twice? My day has been no picnic either, Leonard."

"Please? I'll bring you dinner- we can't go to the Cheesecake Factory tonight, anyway, since Penny's not working, right? I'll bring you a burger."

He relented. "Oh, very well, I will come over."

Leonard smiled. "Great. Thanks, buddy."

Sheldon stood at the edge of the couch, peering cautiously at a sleeping Penny. A light throw was spread over her, but was starting to slip to the floor. He straightened it, securely tucking her in. She moved slightly and ran her fingers through a stray wisp of hair.

As she turned, something became glaringly obvious-a large bruise, now dark purple with tinges of yellow and green marred her temple. He'd tried not to stare, but it was so blatantly obvious, he couldn't quite help himself. A troubled thought came into his mind, but he pushed it out of the way.

He looked around at the mess that surrounded him and shuddered. She'd be in no condition to clean, so he may as well do it. Not that she'd bother taking the time to clean anyway, he mused.

Penny slept peacefully for an hour as Sheldon tidied her apartment. He didn't know how she could stand to live in a constant state of chaos and disorganization. While straightening up, he'd found an unpaid electric bill, a pair of socks, a few tank tops, and a plethora of garbage that hadn't made its way to the trash can.

His Meemaw would be happy, he thought, that he was helping two friends at the same time, as well as cleaning up after one of them. Perhaps he was mastering the art of socialization, after all. After all, one didn't need to converse with ones friends to help them.

Glancing at his feet, he saw a crumpled ball of paper on the kitchen floor. He bent down to pick it up, checking to be certain it wasn't something she might need. His eyebrows raised a little as he scanned the instructions and he glanced over at Penny's sleeping figure on the couch. A little nervous ball of worry settled in his stomach and wouldn't go away. He quickly discarded the paper in the garbage can and moved over to the stack of mail on the counter.

Penny woke just as he was finishing up. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Sheldon arranging her mail. She coughed lightly, which prompted him to look up.

"Sheldon?" she questioned, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, Penny, you're awake. Leonard had some business to attend to, so he asked me to come over and keep you company."

"Great" she said dryly. "Sweetie, what are you doing?"

"Oh, just tidying up the cesspool that _is_ your apartment," he noted. "In other news, you may want to consider paying your electric bill before the power is cut off and you're in the dark."

"Thanks for the reminder, Sheldon."

She yawned, stretched a little and sat up. Her head was aching.

"Penny?" he began, trailing off.

"Sheldon?"

"I can't help but wonder how you sustained such an injury…"

"What? Oh…the bruise. Sweetie, it's not something I really want to talk about."

He nodded, feeling a bit unsettled and moved to sit next to her on the couch.

"Without revealing the details, could you-?"

"Sheldon…" she sighed.

Penny chewed her bottom lip and flipped on the TV. She adjusted the blanket and stared at the screen.

"All right," he said quietly, turning to face the program.

They watched in comfortable silence for a few moments, till Sheldon looked over at Penny again. She glanced back, gave him a smile, and tried focusing on the show.

"Penny."

"Sheldon, what?" she asked, exasperated.

"He…he didn't harm you, did he? I suspect he did not, but you are my friend, and as such, I need to affirm my-"

She huffed a little.

"Sheldon. Leonard has never harmed me. He never would. You don't have to worry. I fell. I can't believe you'd even think such a thing."

He paused thoughtfully, and spoke with consideration.

"I suppose you are right. It's not in his nature to physically attack anyone. I'm sorry you fell and injured yourself. You should see a doctor. Concussions, if left untreated, can cause numerous life-threatening complications."

"I've already seen a doctor, honey. I'm fine. The only thing he told me to do was rest and take Tylenol if I needed it."

"What cheap quack gave you that advice?" he exclaimed.

She gritted her teeth. "Leonard took me to the ER. It was a real doctor. I am _fine_."

He sighed noisily. "Very well, it's your funeral."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll take my chances."

She handed him the remote control.

"Put on whatever you want, sweetie. It's hurting my eyes, anyway."

He flipped it automatically to the Syfy channel and sat the remote down. A movie he'd seen several times was playing. He had no particular interest in seeing it again, so he simply turned the television off.

"Do you need Tylenol, Penny? Leonard mentioned it had been awhile since your last dose."

She nodded, "If you wouldn't mind, that would be great. My head is pounding right now."

The pills and water were handed to her. She took them gratefully.

He sat down beside her and was quiet again. "Does Leonard know?"

Penny's skin pricked, and her stomach turned over.

"About what?" She asked, as innocently as she could.

"I suspect, Penelope that you are, as they say colloquially, knocked-up."

Sheldon watched as her face visibly paled. Her hands grasped the blanket tight and her knuckles cracked.

"What?" she whispered.

"Leonard is my friend, Penny. Have you told him? He deserves to know."

She sat there, stunned. "How did you…Sheldon?"

"I took it upon myself to tidy up your apartment and found the EPT instructions wadded in a ball on the kitchen floor. Your defensive reaction further leads me to believe that my theory is correct."

He straightened himself, looking at the bewildered expression of the blonde haired girl sitting next to him.

"I need you to leave the apartment please," she said just above a whisper.

"Leonard specifically asked that I stay with you until he returns," he countered. "I promised him I would. My intentions were not to upset you."

"Well, I am asking you to leave. Go, Sheldon. Get out."

She stood up and stormed over to the door, holding it open.

Sheldon stared blankly at her, unmoving.

"I'm not leaving, Penny. I told Leonard I would stay, and I fully intend to. Please sit down."

Penny's head was spinning and her stomach turned. She ran to the bathroom, knelt at the toilet and retched several times. She rested her head on the seat, while tears streamed down her face. The pregnancy test still lay on the top of the trash can, mocking her. She shoved the test down into the can, burying it under last month's Vogue.

Sheldon appeared in the doorway.

"Perhaps it would be meaningful if I were to help you tell him?" he asked.

She spoke into the toilet bowl.

"Leonard already knows, Sheldon. He's known since last night. I just didn't think we'd be sharing this news with anyone else yet."

She picked her head up as she heard the familiar turn of the front door. Leonard was back.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for your reviews. I really appreciate the kindness you have shown this fledgling author. I hope to have another chapter up by Christmas, but no promises. It all depends on how things go at the office, on cookie production, and on my ability to come up with dialogue that I don't hate. lol Thanks for your support, readers. I am so grateful. :) **

Chapter 6

Leonard opened the door to 4B and walked in, carrying bags of groceries as well as Sheldon's hamburger. He set his keys on the counter as he entered, and dropped the packages in the kitchen.

"Hey guys, I'm back," he called out.

No noise came from the apartment, save for the ticking of a clock.

"Penny? Sheldon? Is anyone here?"

Sheldon appeared, and gestured that he follow, leading the way to the bathroom. Leonard looked in to see Penny's small figured hunched over the commode, dry heaving. Her hair was in her face and her whole body seemed to shudder as it tried again and again to empty the contents of her stomach.

He knelt next to her and gathered her hair, holding it back as she retched. He rubbed her back lightly, comforting her as best he could. "It's okay," he said, soothingly. "Just try to relax."

"Sheldon, what's happening?" Leonard questioned.

"Who knows," he replied from the doorway. "Nausea and vomiting are common in early pregnancy as well as after sustaining head trauma. Take your pick."

"What do you mean early pregnancy?" he lied, flat-out.

"Penny assured me that she told you, Leonard," he said, surprised. "Are you truly unaware that you have conceived a child together?"

"Yes, _I'm_ aware…but why are _you_?" he exclaimed.

Sheldon turned and meekly retreated to the living room, quietly mumbling about ungratefulness.

Penny seemed to be over the worst of it. She coughed and tried catching her breath, exhausted from the effort of vomiting. She picked her head up after a moment, facing Leonard.

"He figured it out," she said softly. "I didn't tell him."

"Penny, that doesn't matter. It's you I'm concerned about you, honey."

"Honey? …Leonard, you never call me that."

He turned on the faucet of the sink, wet her washcloth, and handed it to her.

"Well...maybe I should start. I like it- after all we are engaged now, right?"

She nodded and smiled. "I didn't mind. I just wasn't expecting it." She washed her face, going gingerly over the bruised temple, and rinsed the washcloth out, hanging it up on the bar.

"Do you want to come and sit on the couch?"

She stifled a yawn. "Do you mind if I lie down again? I'm still feeling really tired. My stomach hurts from throwing up."

He took notice of her appearance and inwardly cringed- her face was red and blotchy from heaving. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot, and the bruise on her temple looked painful.

"Yes, of course. Let me help you back to bed."

She stood slowly, turned to Leonard and gave him a sad smile. They walked together, his arm wrapped around her back, his hand placed on the side of her waist. When they reached the bed, he helped her in, and adjusted the pillows so she'd be comfortable.

"Are you all right?"

"I think so. I just want to rest some."

"Do you want anything? I brought some soup."

She made a face and shook her head. "Not after spending the last 10 minutes hunched over the commode."

"Ginger ale?" he questioned. "I can bring in a small glass."

Penny squeezed his hand. "Maybe in a little bit, okay?"

"I'll check back in a while. Don't be afraid to let me know if you need anything Penny. I mean it."

He walked back toward the door and was almost out when she spoke.

"Leonard?"

He turned back to face her. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Sure, Penny. I'm here for you- remember that, okay?"

"I'll remember."

He turned out the light and closed the door all but a crack. She sank back into the bed with a small smile on her lips. His kindness and concern gave her hope and helped to unravel some of the knots left in her stomach. She drifted off peacefully, knowing he was home.

Sheldon was perched on the couch when Leonard returned to the living area. The two sat in silence for a moment, neither sure what to say to the other. Finally Sheldon spoke.

"I assure you, Leonard that I didn't intend to learn of your secret. Penny was sleeping when I arrived. I found instructions to a pregnancy test on the floor of the kitchen as I was cleaning. I'm sure that you're aware that one only purchases such an item if one suspects a pregnancy may exist. The only logical deduction to make was that she is, in fact, pregnant. Anyone would have come to that conclusion."

Sheldon… How did she take it when you brought it up?" he asked, feeling helpless.

"She demanded I leave." He made a face, pausing to think. "Twice actually, but I refused. Then she vomited."

"Well…well, what happened? I mean, how is she?"

Sheldon gave him an odd look.

"At the moment, I assume that she's nauseated and exhausted. Presumably, she lost the Tylenol she had ingested prior to the vomiting episode, so it's probable her headache is worse. I couldn't give you any kind of insight as to her emotional state. You know I'm not good at deducing anything in that spectrum… And I just described to you what transpired before you arrived. I do wish you'd pay attention, Leonard so I didn't have to repeat myself."

Leonard gritted his teeth and forced a smile. "Okay, well, thanks for staying with her. Here's your burger. You go ahead home and I'll take it from here."

Sheldon eyed the sack containing dinner and smiled. "Glad I was able to help. I expect that you'll be able to drive me to work tomorrow, correct?"

"Um, no, Sheldon, I'm going to take the week off. We've got a lot of decisions to make. I'm not comfortable leaving her here alone yet, either."

"Honestly, Leonard, I cannot believe that you can only think of yourself at a time like this- I'm working on very important research and if I'm forced to ride the bus, I-"

Leonard swallowed the anger bubbling up inside and responded by cutting him off. "I already called Wolowitz. He's coming to get you the rest of the week and he'll bring you home."

He grabbed the bag containing the cheeseburger, shoved it towards Sheldon, and escorted him out.

"I suppose that will have to do," he responded. "I don't care for the back seat of Howard's car, but I suppose…"

"Great, see you later." Leonard closed the door in his face.

He took two deep breaths and refocused his energy. Even when he was trying to be nice, Sheldon was still a pain in the ass. Thank God he'd had the foresight to call Howard and beg him to pick up Sheldon. It had set him back fifty dollars and, in Leonard's opinion, was worth every cent.

A stack of mail on the counter piqued his interest. As he leafed through the bills, he realized what dire financial straits Penny was actually in. At least two bills were past due, a third one was due in two days, and three others were due within a week. He took out his checkbook and sat down, doing some quick calculations. Within forty minutes, he'd paid the entire stack and planned a budget for the next month, guesstimating how much the emergency room visit might cost. He'd need to be careful with his spending over the next two weeks, but all in all, things could have been worse. After all, she was so much more important than comic books.

Penny rolled over in bed, pulling the blankets up to envelope herself in their comforting warmth. She'd been sleeping on her stomach, and her back ached, as if protesting the choice. Blinking a few times, she looked around the darkened room. Her mouth was dry and she desperately wanted something to drink.

A light shone from the living room, and Penny wondered if Leonard was still in the apartment. She sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and padded across the floor.

Leonard was sitting at the counter. Papers were spread all around him and he mumbled to himself as he picked up one, then another. Her bills, she realized, and felt guilty- he was paying her bills. He picked up a pen, and started to write when the bedroom door creaked open.

She stepped into the living room, and her eyes met his.

"Hey. Is everything okay? You could have called out. I would have come back."

"I know you would have. I'm okay- just really thirsty."

She grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and twisted off the cap. Penny brought the bottle to her lips and took an experimental sip. No beverage had ever tasted as good as that water did at that very moment. She gulped down several more swigs before sitting the plastic bottle on the counter.

Leonard smiled. "A little dehydrated, are we?"

She shrugged. "Probably."

He got up, giving her a hug. "I'm glad to see you up and about. You're looking better than you were an hour ago. How are you feeling?"

She tilted her head back and forth. "Better," she replied hesitantly. "Not…not great, but definitely better."

Walking over to the couch, Penny plopped down and turned to face Leonard. "I feel like I've slept all day, but I'm still tired. Is it from the concussion or the…" she trailed off.

"Or the pregnancy?" he asked.

She nodded.

He shrugged. "Honestly it could be from either, but likely it's a combination of both, coupled with stress and anxiety. Are you still feeling nauseous?"

Shaking her head, Penny replied, "I'm actually feeling hungry. I haven't really eaten much."

He smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Do you want any soup? I brought you some soup- I can heat it up if you want."

"That sounds nice."

He walked over and grabbed a saucepan, took the soup out of the refrigerator, and dumped it in the pan. As it began to simmer, a homey comforting scent filled the air.

Penny's stomach growled audibly enough that Leonard turned around.

"Hungry?" he quipped, grinning widely.

"Hey! No teasing the invalid."

He ladled out the soup, sitting it down in front of her. She ate two bowls before pushing the dish away, having had her fill.

Penny looked at the array of papers on the counter, sighing a little. "I'm sorry about the bills, Leonard. I really am."

"I told you before. I wouldn't have offered to pay them if I didn't want to. I figured out a decent budget for the next month, too. Oh, and your cable company owes you," he glanced down at the notepad, " Um…$168.37. You canceled your premium channels, but they've continued to bill you for them."

'How could I have missed that?" she groaned. "Am I really that stupid?"

He walked over, hugged her tight, and kissed her forehead.

"You're not stupid. You're human. Things like this happen, honey. It doesn't make you stupid."

She smiled. "You called me honey again."

He squeezed her again. "That's right. I did."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I thought Penny and Leonard deserved a little happiness, so this chapter is a little fluffier than most. I hope you enjoy it. :) Please leave a review if the mood strikes you. Happy New Year and all that good stuff! **

Chapter 7

Penny pushed back the shower curtain and squeezed out her hair briefly before stepping onto the bath mat. Steam filled the room, fogged the mirror, and created little droplets of water here and there on the ceiling. She grabbed a turquoise towel, and bending over, deftly wrapped it around her head to help soak up moisture. Her purple robe had been freshly laundered, and she shrugged it on, walking back into the bedroom where Leonard slept peacefully.

They'd spent the past three days together. After two days of headaches and slight nausea, she'd begun to feel better, and by yesterday evening, the headache was nearly gone. She'd slept a lot, and still felt tired from time to time, but all in all, Penny felt like herself again. Only the bruise remained as a reminder of her injury, but it too, was beginning to fade ever so slightly.

She had expected that Leonard would drive her crazy, but she was oddly comforted by his constant presence. She began to think about just how much she would miss him when he started sleeping in his own apartment again. The thought distracted her momentarily. As she walked into her room, Penny accidentally bumped into the side of the bed, jostling the mattress enough to wake Leonard.

He yawned and fumbled for his glasses. "Are you okay?" he asked, half asleep.

"I'm fine sweetie- just bumped the bed by accident." She removed the towel from her head, scrunched her hair a little, and started to look for an outfit.

"I'll call you Grace," he replied. "Come here."

She sat down on the mattress and wiggled towards him. He flipped the covers over Penny and drew her in close, wrapping an arm around her. His face had a few pillow crease marks on it, and she had to smile.

"You're so cute when you're waking up."

He responded by kissing her forehead. "How are you doing today? Do you still want to venture out for a bit?"

"I'm feeling good, honest. And _yes_, I want to go out."

He chuckled.

"Didn't see that one coming- you've been pacing the apartment like a caged lion." He ran his fingers through her damp hair. "You're beautiful."

Her heart melted a little and she smiled and snuggled close to him. "Do you know what you want to do today?" she questioned.

"Would you be willing to go look at rings?" he asked. "I thought it would be a good idea. I mean, we'll both need wedding bands and I want you to have an engagement ring."

"Can you afford an engagement ring? With all the expenses we're going to have coming up…is that a good idea?"

He kissed the top of her head. "Well, we're not going to Tiffany's, but yes, you are going to have an engagement ring."

She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, as if memorizing the tiles. The past few days had given her lots of time to think, to contemplate. _I hope he doesn't think I'm using him for his money._

"If you're sure," she said softly.

"Of course I am. After that, if you're still feeling well enough, we can have lunch then go to the court house and pick up our marriage license."

"Leonard?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"After we get married, will you still live with Sheldon?"

He was silent for a moment. "Do you want me to live next door?"

"No," she solemnly replied. "I've been thinking about how much I like having you here all the time. When you go back to your own place, it'll feel so empty. I'll miss you. I know you'll just be across the hall, but you won't be here with me and after these past few days that just seems wrong."

An overwhelming feeling washed over him. _I love her so much. _He straightened his glasses, and put his hand on her arm. "Penny, if you want me here, I'll stay. I don't have to go back."

"You'd be willing to stay with me?"

He grinned. "Of course- I love you."

"Thank you," she replied, and kissed him gently.

He sat up, glancing in her direction. "I suppose I ought to get ready, then, huh? We have a lot to do today."

Penny carefully fixed her makeup, trying her best to cover the bruise. She sighed. _I guess that's as good as it's going to look. _She fixed her hair to try and hide what the makeup didn't cover, then misted on a little perfume. After spending the last few days in pajamas, yoga pants, and tanks, it felt nice to be a little "prettied up", as her gram would say.

Leonard showered at his place for the sake of convenience. He stood under the spray, welcoming the hot water that poured out. Despite the stresses of the week, he felt happy. It had taken a few days, but Penny was warming up to the idea of marriage and of being a mother. He was thrilled that she wanted them to live together in her apartment. It wouldn't be big enough once the baby came, he reasoned, but they had several months to find something a bit more suitable. He toweled off, shaved off the four days worth of prickly beard stubble, and quickly dressed.

"Are you ready?" she asked, as he walked in the door.

Leonard held out his arm in reply, and she took it. They carefully descended the stairs and walked out to his car. The dreary weather that had plagued Southern California for nearly a week was gone. The sky was blue, the sun was shining, and a light breeze blew through the air.

Penny sighed. "Oh outside, I've missed you."

He grinned and chucked. "Shall I give you and the outdoors a bit more time to reacquaint yourselves, or would you like to get in the car and go shop for jewelry?"

"Jewelry!" she demanded and hopped in the car.

The shop was only a few blocks from their apartment, so it didn't take any time at all before they were parking in front of White's Jewelry Store.

As they walked into the store, a sales lady greeted them.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" she asked pleasantly. Brown hair framed her petite face, and she had on minimal makeup. Penny instantly liked her.

"Uh, we're here to look at engagement rings and weddings bands."

"Certainly, sir," she smiled at the couple. "Do you know what you're looking for; any particular cut or style?"

"Penny? Do you know what you might want?" he questioned.

She gazed at the displays intently, trying to find one that spoke to her. "I'm not sure," she started slowly, "but I want it to remind me of you."

"We have some beautiful engagement rings," she said. "They start here, and go the entire length of the display case. Take your time, honey," the associate said warmly. "Let me know if you want to look at any of the trays up close or want to try one on. My name is Marianne. If you need anything, just let me know. "

After perusing several cases, she started to feel frustrated. Every ring seemed to outshine the last, each cramming more and more diamonds into the setting. Not only were the prices ridiculous, none of them spoke to her.

"Excuse me, Marianne?" she asked politely. "Do you have any estate pieces or any antique rings?"

She smiled. "We do. Not many people ask about them, so we keep them off to the side. We only have about 10 engagement rings right now, but I'll be glad to show them to you."

She brought out the tray, and sat it down before them. In addition to the handful of diamond rings, there was a lovely pendant, a sapphire ring, and several brooches. The rings were somewhat outdated for her tastes, many with massive stones that they couldn't possibly afford. Not giving up hope, she looked them over carefully, before noticing a small diamond ring at the top. Penny audibly gasped when she saw it.

"This is the one," she said, quietly.

"Honey, are you sure?" Leonard asked, bewildered.

"No, it's perfect. I love this one." She said, happily. "Can I try it on?"

"Of course," Marianne smiled. "Go ahead. It dates to the 1930's. The setting is all original."

She slipped the ring out of the tray and onto her finger. It was a simple pale yellow gold band with a quarter-carat diamond solitaire mounted in white gold and held in place by six prongs that resembled a flower. It was simple and sweet and it reminded her of Leonard immediately.

He watched her slide the ring on her finger. It fit her perfectly, and the smile that radiated from her when she tried it on blew him away. Clearly she saw something in this modest little ring, and that made him happy.

"What do you think?" she asked, flashing a brilliant smile.

He glanced at the price; it was well under the budget he'd had in mind. "I think that if you love this ring, then that's the one you should have."

"I do want to bring up one little thing," Marianne interrupted. "It does have initials engraved into the band. Of course, we can remove them, but it will cost a little extra."

Penny slid the ring off her finger and glanced at the band.

"As I said, we can easily remove those," she began.

"Leonard," she hissed. "Look."

Carefully inscribed in the gold were the initials P.H.

"Wow," he whispered softly. "That _is_ your ring."

The sales girl smiled. "Are those your initials, honey?"

"They will be…once I'm married."

Marianne smiled. "It's meant to be! Do you two still want to look at bands today?"

"Oh. Uh, yes." Leonard stammered, "Can you show us those please?"

After another half hour of searching through case after case of wedding bands, they finally settled on a pair. They were modest white gold bands with little ornamentation. His was wider and had a brushed polish finish in the middle and a satin finish on the edge. Hers was the same, but the band was far thinner. She put it on with the engagement ring and smiled. The set looked nice together.

Marianne praised their choices and boxed up the rings. After paying, the couple headed back out into the sunshine.

"Wow." Penny said, after leaving the store. "That was pretty amazing."

He squeezed her hand. "How you holding up?" he asked. "That was a lot of excitement for someone whose been lying in bed for the past few days."

"Actually, I'm…" she paused. "Great. Honestly. I'm on top of the world right now."

He grinned. "Do you want to head for the courthouse now, and apply for the marriage license, or get something to eat?"

She wrinkled her nose. "It's too early for lunch, sweetie. Why don't we head over to the courthouse?"

Leonard groaned inwardly as they entered the building. He'd expected the line to be long, but it seemed to stretch on and on without end. They patiently waited in line for an hour before they were able to fill out the necessary paperwork, pay the fee, and then stand in another line to get a time slot with the Justice of the Peace for the ceremony next week.

Two hours later, they walked out of the building, holding hands. Their license was complete and they'd scheduled an appointment to get married Thursday at 11:30.

Penny was quiet as the left the courthouse. Her head was beginning to ache again and she felt tired. It had been a long day already, and they'd only been out for four hours.

He took notice of her silence. "Are you feeling okay?"

She smiled. "Honestly I feel tired and my headache is coming back, but I'm still feeling happy, too."

"I guess it's time for me to take you home and put you to bed, then, young lady. Do you want me to pick up lunch on the way home? Are you feeling hungry?" He shot a worried glance in her direction.

Penny spoke up. "Sweetie, don't look at me like that, I'm just tired, okay? I'm not made of glass. I'm not going to break. Also, yes, I am hungry."

He sighed. "Sorry. I don't mean to be overprotective. I just care about you and I hate that I overdid it for your first day out."

Penny grabbed his arm and leaned against his shoulder. "Take me home and let me sleep and we'll call it even- especially since you bought me that amazing engagement ring."

They reached the car and she buckled herself in. Leonard had only been driving ten minutes when he glanced over at Penny and saw she was sleeping. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders, and her head tipped to the side, resting on the seat belt. Her breathing was deep and even. One of her hands was tucked between her leg and the seat and the other rested comfortably in her lap. She seemed content, so he didn't bother waking her to ask what she wanted to eat.

He thought about lunch options and ended up pulling into a fast food restaurant and going to the drive-thru. Leonard ordered chef salads and soft drinks for the two of them. If she wasn't ready to eat when they arrived at home, he could refrigerate her salad and she could eat it whenever she was hungry.

He pulled up to the building and parked the car and gently woke her. "Hey, we're home. Come on, let me help you upstairs."

"Sorry I fell asleep, Leonard," she mumbled and grabbed her bag. "I'm just so tired."

Their walk upstairs was rather comical, Leonard trying to carry the salads, sodas, and bag from the jewelry store as well as lend support to Penny. They made it back to her apartment and he opened the door.

She stumbled back to her bedroom, pulled her shoes off, and fell into bed. He followed her back and pulled the covers over her small frame. She slept curled in a ball on her side and he sat and watched her for a few minutes. She hadn't mentioned the baby today, but he knew she'd been thinking about it.

Yesterday he'd caught her in front of the mirror with her hand resting on her stomach and a small smile on her face. When he'd come in, she'd dropped her hand quickly and looked away, embarrassed. He'd come up behind her and rested his own hand on her abdomen and smiled.

"There's nothing wrong with that," he said lightly. "It's normal for a mother to want to bond with the child she's carrying."

"It's silly," she scoffed. "I'm barely pregnant."

"It's not silly. It's wonderful." He paused. "Also, I feel relatively certain that 'barely pregnant' isn't an actual medical term."

She raised her eyebrows. "I'm relatively certain it _is_ a medical term."

He chuckled. "You're the boss."

The floor creaked, jarring his thoughts back to the present. He stood up and headed out to the kitchen. After eating the chef salad, he started looking around the apartment, wondering what he could find to occupy himself while she slept. His eyes fell on the bag from the jewelry store and he got an idea.

Penny woke up with the covers twisted around her legs. _What the hell was I doing in my sleep, running a marathon? _A quick check of the clock told her she'd been asleep for nearly two hours. She sat up lazily and yawned, then sighed. After tomorrow, she'd back at work, schlepping food and running around like an crazy person.

Her toes were cold, so she dug through a drawer till she found a pair of slipper socks. No noise came from the living room, and she called out hesitantly.

"Leonard? Sweetie, are you out there?"

He didn't reply.

She opened the door, walked into the living room, and gasped. The lights in the living area were turned off, and soft candlelight glowed in its place. Leonard, who had been sitting on the couch, nervously got up and walked over to her. He was dressed in one of his best suits and smiled.

"What's all this for?" she asked.

He smiled. "I just wanted to surprise you. I know that we've already talked about this, but I wanted to do it the right way. I think you deserve it."

Penny stood silently and felt herself choke up slightly as she realized what was happening.

He got down on one knee and pulled out the ring box. "Penny, I love you and I find myself wanting to show you how much I care for you. In these past few days, we've embarked on a journey that neither of us anticipated, but one that is full of wonderful possibilities. I wish for nothing more than to do my very best to love, honor, and protect you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will," she smiled. "I love you." A tear slid down her cheek as he pushed the ring onto her finger.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is pretty bleak. It was difficult to write and I hope you'll find it at least somewhat compelling. I promise that there is a reason that this had to happen- it wasn't just some random act thrown in the story. Please comment and let me know what you're thinking. Things will start to look brighter soon. Thanks so much for your support, guys. It's appreciated. **

Chapter 8

Penny took a sip of water and sat her cup down. It had been a long day. Her first shift back at work was coming to a close. All in all, it hadn't been an awful day, but after taking a week off, getting back into the swing of things proved difficult. She was tired and ready to call it quits. She glanced down at her engagement ring and smiled. It still felt odd on her finger, but every time she saw it, it reminded her of the proposal and, in turn, of Leonard.

The past week had been such an odd blur and mix of emotions. She wasn't sure exactly what she should be feeling, but she had the oddest sensation that she was becoming an actual grown-up. The thought was both amusing and a little terrifying.

She looked up and saw a group of three guys come into the restaurant. The hostess seated them in her section. She took their drink orders and ran past Penny.

"One Sprite and two Cokes for 12 C," Lynette said, hurriedly as she walked by.

Hopefully this would be her last table of the night. She gave them the once-over. They looked respectable enough- decent clothes, middle-class. Two were wearing wedding bands, the brown haired one wasn't. They looked to be thirty-something.

Penny walked over to the soda fountain and got two Cokes and a Sprite for the table. She carefully plastered a smile on her face and walked back out. _Three guys, Penny. Turn on the charm and hope for a good tip._

"Hey guys, I'm Penny and I'll be taking care of you tonight. Okay, who had the Sprite?" she said, flashing a big smile.

The red head lifted his hand off the table in acknowledgement.

"Here you go, and then these must be for you two" she smiled, passing out the Cokes. "So, have you guys heard about our specials? Do you know what you'd like, or do you need a minute or two?"

The cute one with no wedding band smiled, "How about your number, honey?"

She smiled, feeling both flattered and a little irritated. "I'm fresh off the market, sorry," she replied, flashing her engagement ring.

He made a face. "Not much of a ring, sweetheart. I could do better than that."

She bit back a sharp retort. "Well, it's perfect for me and I love it. So, have you had a chance to look over the menu?"

Fifteen minutes later, she was bringing out a tray of burgers for the guys at table 12 C. She brought out extra ketchup and drink refills, to keep them happy. The brown haired guy, who seemed cute at first, was starting to give her the creeps.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked. "You're too pretty to not have plans."

"After work? Oh, just going home." She replied, dully, looking at the clock on the wall. _Thank God, only twenty more minutes. _

"Why not come out with us. We'll show you a nice time," he smiled.

She was irritated at this point; clearly he hadn't taken the hint that she wasn't interested. "Aw, that's sweet of you to ask, but no thanks. I need to get home."

"Your fiancé doesn't even have to know, honey. I'd have you back before he could miss you."

She sighed inwardly. This wasn't going at all like she had hoped. "Look, fellas, I'm sure you're nice guys, but like I said, I'm off the market. So please stop asking."

He scowled. "I was just trying to be friendly. Don't be like that."

"Can I get you anything else right now?" she asked.

He sullenly shook his head. The other two smiled apologetically.

"Great, I'll be back to check on you, then."

After two more drink refills, she dropped off the checks. She walked back to the waitress station, getting her things ready to go. It was five minutes till eleven and she was exhausted. She cashed out 12 C, trying one last time to be friendly, but wasn't surprised when the tip was nearly non-existent. _Whatever, at least they aren't my problem anymore._

The men exited the restaurant and Penny quickly went over and bused the table. After clearing the dishes she picked up her purse, straightened up her tip money, and said goodbye to the other girls before heading out the back door

The night air was mild and bugs zoomed around the lights in the parking lot. Her car was at the end of the macadam, sitting dejectedly by itself. She walked with her head down, checking her phone for messages. When she was almost to her car, she looked up. Someone was standing near her Volkswagen. She stopped in her tracks unsure how to proceed.

"We meet again," a vaguely familiar voice called out.

"I'm sorry?" she responded, not budging.

"You've got a short memory, sweetheart. I thought maybe I could change your mind on getting that drink."

_Oh great. Not this ass again. How do I get rid of him? _

"Come on," he coaxed. "I won't keep you out long and I'll bring you back here when you're ready. Just one drink, eh, sweetheart? You won't regret it."

"That's a nice offer, but I am going home." She said quietly. "I'm tired- it's been a long day. My fiancé is waiting for me. Thanks anyway."

He took a step forward, "Come on, just one drink. Let me make up for my buddies stiffing you on the tip."

"I…I don't drink." She said quickly. "Where did your friends go?" she asked, warily looking around.

He chucked. "They left- had to get home to the old ball and chain. Suckers." He grinned. "And as for not drinking…I can remedy that. I bet you'd be a lot of fun if you were with the right guy." He stared at her chest, and took a couple steps towards her.

Her patience was wearing thin and her nerves were rattled. "Look, just back off, pal. I said no, and that's what I meant. Get lost."

"Hey, hey, don't get all riled up, sweetheart. I told you I wanted to buy you a drink, that's all. No need to get snippy."

He took two steps more towards her and she, in turn, took two steps backwards.

"I'm not a bad guy. You'd like me, I know you would." He smiled. He took one more step towards her and, lightning fast, grabbed her wrist.

"Let. Me. Go." She said, annunciating each word. Panicking, she pulled away. His grasp was firm and she couldn't break free.

"Come on, sweetheart. One little kiss, huh?" He jerked on her arm, pulling her towards him, and she half-tripped, half-fell into his chest. "Yeah, that's more like it." His lips brushed her cheek.

"Stop it! Let me go!" she screamed. "HELP!" She struggled against him, desperately trying to free herself from his grasp.

"Oh save it, blondie. There's no one around." He pressed his lips to hers and turned, pulling her back towards the car.

She tried kneeing him in the groin. He deftly blocked her shot. "Hey, play nice, kitten, huh?" he crooned. "If you're nice to me, then I'm nice to you, got it?" He shoved her roughly up against the parked car. "If you're not nice…then I won't be either." His hand groped her side.

"Please don't. I'm pregnant." She whispered.

He raised his eyebrows. "Huh. Not such a good girl after all, are you?" he leered, brushing a hand over her stomach.

Overwhelming panic and sickness overcame Penny.

Her back was pushed up against the door of her car and the door handle dug painfully into her back. He forced another kiss on her, pressed her against the car, and started to hike her skirt up.

"Stop it, stop it!" she shrieked trying to hit him, kick him, trying to do anything.

"Penny? Are you still out here?" a voice called from the restaurant.

Relief suddenly poured through her body. "Lynette?! Help! Please!" she cried out.

He turned around, surprised and angered. He looked at Penny, then at the restaurant, then back at Penny. He snarled, pushed her to the pavement, and took off running.

She stood up, her knees weak. She felt physically ill. She clutched at the side of her car, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

"Oh my God! Penny! Are you okay?" she yelled, running towards the waitress.

"I think so," she said shakily. "Thank God you came out when you did."

"Come back inside. Come on. Let's make sure you're okay. You can call someone to come get you."

Penny nervously peered around the parking lot. "I want to go home."

"Just come inside and call your boyfriend. Come on." She wrapped Penny's arm around her shoulder and helped her back inside the building. "One step at a time, now…take it easy," she said, guiding a wobbly Penny back towards the safety of the brightly lit dining room.

Leonard was nearly asleep on the couch when his cell rang. He glanced at the time and smiled. It was Penny. It had to be.

"Hi honey. How was your first night back? Did everything go okay?" he asked brightly.

Her quiet voice came back, "Not exactly."

Something didn't sound right. "Are you okay?" he asked quickly.

Another woman's voice came over the phone. "Leonard? It's Lynette. Hey, I just caught some creep from the restaurant in the parking lot with Penny. He tried to attack her. I'm afraid she's pretty shaken up. Can you come down?"

"Wait, what happened?" he asked. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, I don't think she was injured or anything. I don't really know what happened. Just come as soon as you can, okay?"

"I'll be right there." He promised.

Penny rested her head on the table of the booth, numb to everything happening around her. _I said no. Will Leonard believe me? Will he think I wanted this? I said no. _

_I said no!_

His car pulled into the parking lot and the lights shut off. Leonard walked into the dining room, scanning the area quickly. She had her head down and was pressed into the corner of a booth in the back of the restaurant.

When his eyes met hers, she felt the numbness melt away into sadness, fear, and frustration. He sat down beside her and she immediately began to cry.

"I said no." she sobbed out. "I did, Leonard. I said no."

"Of course you did, honey," he soothed. "Are you hurt? Did he… did he…force himself on you?" He braced himself for her answer.

She shook her head. "Lynette came out before he could."

He let out a breath. "Thank God. What happened? Can you talk about it?"

Leonard listened, horrified, as Penny told him the details. His hand clenched involuntarily as she described how the guy had hit on her, she'd refused him, and how he'd been waiting for her outside.

"Penny…" he trailed off. "My God, honey. We need to call the police. Do you know his name?"

She shook her head. "No. I don't know his name and I don't want to talk to the police. I just want to be at home with you."

He took off his glasses and spoke softly. "Stop and think. You don't want this guy out there roaming around. You need to talk to the police. Okay?" He rubbed her shoulder lightly.

She shook her head again, this time more adamantly. "No. I don't want to talk about it or think about it. I just want to go home."

Leonard bit his lip. "Let's get you home, then. We'll get your car later, okay? You can ride with me."

He walked her to the car and opened the door. She got in and instantly felt a little better. The car was warm and felt safe. The seats were soft and supportive. Penny breathed in the comforting scent of vanilla from an air-freshener. Everything about the Saab felt like Leonard. The seatbelt clicked as she buckled it in place. He climbed in and shut the door.

The car was silent for a moment before he spoke. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you needed me. Are you absolutely sure you're not hurt? Are you in any pain?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." She spoke softly. "Can you please not talk about it?"

"Whatever you need, honey." He turned the radio on and she sank back into the seat, trying to forget.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The ride home was quiet. Penny stared blankly out the window as the car zipped through the night. She felt nervous and panicky. _Calm down. It didn't happen. Lynette stopped it. Leonard is with you. You're going home. _

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Her hands were shaking and she clasped them together, trying to calm herself.

He seemed to read her thoughts. "You're safe now. It's over. Nothing bad is going to happen." Leonard rested his hand on her thigh, trying his best to reassure her.

She didn't open her eyes. "I know."

"Try to relax. We're nearly home."

He parked the car in front of their building. "Okay, here we are." He hopped out and walked to her side of the car, opening her door and extending a hand. She took it and stood up, swaying slightly.

"Are you dizzy? Do you need another minute before we go up?" he asked, trying to steady her.

She shook her head no and started to take a step, but her knees buckled and she tripped. He quickly grasped her waist, preventing her from falling.

"Careful, honey. Take your time."

They ascended the stairs one by one, floor by floor, until they finally reached 4-B.

The apartment was dark and Leonard switched a light on as they entered. They walked together to the couch, and she sat down, looking at her surroundings. The clock ticked softly and the refrigerator hummed as it kicked on. She picked up a couch pillow and hugged it tight against her chest, bursting into a fresh round of tears.

"Honey it's okay to cry." He put an arm around her and rocked her gently.

She felt lost. Her apartment was just as she'd left it, but it didn't feel right. _Why don't I belong here anymore? How can everything be the same as it was before?_

She looked helplessly at Leonard. "Everything's the same. Why doesn't it feel the same?" she pleaded. "I just want it to feel the same."

Leonard closed his eyes, wondering if the internal turmoil would kill him. He ran his fingers through her hair and spoke softly, soothing her as best he could. "Just breathe, honey. You've been through a terrible experience. You just need some time. I'm here now. You're safe." He paused for a moment and repeated it again. "You're safe."

She cried quietly and he held her as she wept, offering silent emotional support.

After ten minutes, the tears slowed and she sat next to him, sniffling, as he rubbed her back. He handed her a tissue.

"I think you'll feel better if you just come back to bed and change. Will you try that?"

She nodded.

"Come on," he gave her a warm smile. "Let's go back to the bedroom."

"Will you lie down with me?"

"Of course," he smiled at her.

The bedroom was dark and he turned on the bedside lamp. A warm glow filled the room, chasing shadows to the corners. Penny started to take off her uniform.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

She nodded and he slid the material over her head. The shirt fell to the floor, where Penny looked at it. She paused a moment, as if contemplating the fate of the garment, then picked up the sweater and hurled it towards the trash can.

"I never want to wear that again." She did the same with the skirt.

He nodded silently in agreement. Leonard watched her dig through her pajama drawer in her bra and panties as he prepared for bed. She seemed so slight and small. He folded his jeans and set them down carefully. _Thank God she wasn't hurt tonight. _

She rifled through her pajamas, dissatisfied with everything in the drawer. She wanted something that felt safe, something soft, and something modest. Her skimpy tank tops and shorts did not fit the bill. One of Leonard's t-shirts was folded neatly on the bed.

"Can I wear your shirt?" she asked, shyly.

"Sure." He proffered up the garment, which was green with a recycle logo stamped on the front.

She removed her undergarments quickly and slid the t-shirt over her head. Leonard pulled the covers back and she obediently got into bed. He crawled in beside her, turned off the light and spooned Penny, draping his arm around her waist. His fingers made little circles on her flat stomach. She sighed lightly and he felt her relax, ever so slightly.

"Leonard?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"Honey, you've got nothing at all to be sorry about. Okay?"

"Okay." She thought for a moment. "I'm so glad you're here with me."

"Me too."

Her eyes were open, staring blankly into the dark room. Silence allowed fear and worry to creep back into mind. She replayed the events over and over again. The words spoken in the parking lot haunted her. She could still feel his hands on her side and she shivered.

He pulled the blankets up and tucked the covers around her.

_He thinks I'm cold._

His action pushed the bad thoughts aside. She wiggled herself down a little bit, allowing the quilt to envelope her shoulders. She'd never had a man that cared as much for her as he did. She felt grateful and a little overwhelmed by the support he'd shown her- not just tonight, but the entire week.

"I love you," she said so quietly he barely heard.

He squeezed her. "I love you, too."

She closed her eyes, trying again to erase the awful memories that were plaguing her mind. _Think about good things. Think about Leonard. You're getting married in three days. His ring is on your finger. He loves you and you love him. Think about your baby._ _Think about your future together._ She felt a bit better after meditating on positive thoughts. His arm was wrapped protectively around her and she loved the feeling of his fingers tracing her stomach. She began to feel drowsy, and after some time, managed to fall asleep.

Leonard listened to Penny slumber next to him; his thoughts toyed with the idea of asking her to quit her job. It no longer seemed like a safe place for her to pick up a few dollars here and there. The wheels turned but no clear solution made itself known. Sleep finally overtook him bringing with it a blissful reprieve.

Penny moved restlessly, waking him almost instantly. He turned over, gently trying to rouse her. Her arm jerked backwards as he placed his hand on it. Her face twisted into a grimace as she pushed him away.

"Shhh, it's okay," he said quietly, rubbing her back.

She whimpered softly and flinched as he touched her. "Stop," she whispered, pulling away from his touch.

"You're safe," he comforted. "Try to relax, honey. You're at home. It's just a bad dream." Her hair was mussed and he ran his fingers through it.

She murmured something unintelligible, but no longer pulled away when his body came into contact with hers. She quieted without ever fully waking.

He lay beside her for a time, tensely waiting for her to indicate the nightmare had returned, but she remained still. Slowly sleep overcame him again and he gratefully relinquished his grasp on consciousness, drifting off.

Morning came far too early.

_Knock, knock, knock_

Leonard and Penny?

_Knock, knock, knock_

Leonard and Penny?

_Knock, knock, knock_

Leonard and Penny?

He picked up his glasses and groaned. Sheldon had no idea what had happened last night. Leonard wasn't about to share it with him, so he relied on an old fail-safe. He put on his robe, wrapped it tightly around his waist, tied it securely, and headed to the front door, coughing loudly.

The front door swung open. Sheldon looked intently at Leonard. There were large bags under his eyes, his hair was disheveled, and he was coughing.

"You're not dressed," he commented.

"I'm sorry Sheldon," Leonard began in his best sick voice, "I'm not feeling very well. I think I have a cold." He sneezed for effect.

Sheldon took a step back. "Oh." He sighed loudly. "Leonard, I do wish you'd have chosen your girlfriend with a bit more insight. She's already exposing you to a plethora of airborne diseases. Look at you, an almost-above-average physicist being pulled down by something as simple as the common cold. It's almost sad, when you think about it."

"Sheldon," he began. "Penny didn't give me a cold."

"Wonderful. She can drive me, then." He smiled.

"Uh, no. That won't work. Her car is still at the restaurant."

"Why is her car still there?" he asked.

Leonard froze. It was a perfectly reasonable question. As often as her car broke down, he didn't once think of using it as an excuse. He stood there, blank expression on his face, while Sheldon looked at him. "Um," he stuttered, wildly trying to think of something, _anything,_ to say. He glanced around the apartment, his eyes landing on her purse.

"She locked her keys in the car!" he exclaimed with a relieved smile on his face.

"You say that as though she'd won a trophy. Honestly, Leonard why on earth would you find that amusing?"

"Oh, you know. I got to tease her about being a blonde." He said, lamely.

"I see. Given that it was her first night back to work and that she's newly expecting, it seems rather emotionally insensitive to bring up such a point." Sheldon replied, frowning.

Leonard coughed loudly. _Since when does he care about hurting anyone's feelings?_ "Um, you're probably right. I guess since I was sick, I wasn't thinking about it like that." He glanced at the clock. "You're going to be late if you don't get going."

Sheldon sighed reluctantly and headed back towards 4-A, mumbling about the bus.

"Sheldon?" he asked.

The tall man spun around.

"I really am sorry."

Sheldon seemed almost sympathetic. "Get well, Leonard. Rest. Disinfect commonly touched surfaces so that Penelope doesn't become ill as well."

"Good idea," Leonard said, feeling guilty about lying to his friend.

Sheldon gave him a half-smile, then turned away.

Leonard shut the door and walked back into the kitchen. He opened the cupboard door in search of tea and an avalanche of assorted packets, spices, and boxes spilled out, dropping on him and the counter. The next twenty minutes were spent discarding expired items and organizing the rest.

His stomach rumbled and he looked at his watch. They'd purchased a few groceries two days before, so he set about making a light breakfast for the two of them.

Penny opened her eyes and rolled onto her back. Leonard was rummaging around in the kitchen. _Is he getting ready to leave?_ The thought of being left alone quickened her pulse.

"Leonard?" she called out.

He came into the room and sat down next to her. "Is everything okay?"

"Are you leaving?"

He shook his head.

She sighed, feeling relieved. "I thought you were getting ready for work."

"Nope, just straightening up a little; how about something for breakfast?"

Penny shook her head slightly. "No, I don't think so."

He licked his lips. "Maybe I can change your mind. Just stay put for a minute, okay?"

"Don't go to the trouble, Leonard. I'm not feeling up to eating."

He smiled and got up, walking back into the kitchen. He grabbed the plate off the counter and brought it back to the bedroom. It was filled with cut up kiwi, strawberries, blueberries, orange sections, and bananas.

"You didn't have to do this, sweetie. I'd hate for it to go to waste."

"I wanted to." He said, simply. "Have some, it's good for you."

She looked unconvinced. "I'm not hungry."

"It's good for the baby, too," he said softly, holding out the plate.

She relented and picked up a strawberry.

"That's my girl."

Her stomach had initially protested the idea, but after eating Penny had to admit that she felt better. She ate a small amount initially, then a little more due to Leonard's gentle prodding.

She showered and changed into black yoga pants and an oversize gray sweatshirt with a ripped out neckline. She felt listless and tired, but not sleepy. The couch offered her a place to sit and watch Leonard clean the apartment a bit.

"So," he asked. "Do you want to go get your car? We can go pick it up if you're okay with driving it home."

Oh Lord, the car. She hated that car. She hated the check engine light that never went out, the awful seats, and especially the memory of what happened last night. As far as she was concerned, that car could be driven off a cliff. She wanted nothing to do with it.

"Leonard, I don't want the car. I don't want to see it, or drive it, or look at it ever again."

He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Penny?"

"Can we get rid of it? Please?"

"Okay, hold on a minute. You want to sell your car?"

She nodded.

"How will you go anywhere?" He asked.

"You, the bus, it doesn't matter. I'll figure something out." She shrugged apathetically.

He went out on a limb. "What if you didn't have to really go anywhere?"

She crinkled her eyebrows. "Sweetie, what do you mean?"

He cleared his throat. "How would you feel if I asked you to quit your job?"

"I can't answer that," she said, nervously. She fidgeted with her ring, glancing towards him, but not making eye contact.

Her body language made him believe she'd taken the suggestion the wrong way.

"No, no," he began. "Honestly, Penny, I'm not trying to control you or what you do. I'd just feel safer if you weren't out amongst the public every day. If you quit, you'd be able to go to more auditions. Maybe you could find a job doing something else, if you were so inclined. I'm not trying to tether you to the house or the kitchen and force you to be a housewife. Please don't think that. I truly just want you to be safe, honey."

A tear slid down her cheek and she sniffled before he realized she'd begun crying.

"How is it possible that you exist?" she asked. "How is it possible that you can be so…so thoughtful and so kind? I have done nothing to deserve someone who is so caring and considerate. Sweetie, you've paid my bills, taken me to the ER, moved in because I asked, cleaned, cooked, taken care of me…you bought me this beautiful ring. Now you want me to quit a job that you _know_ I hate and that I am afraid to go back to. I don't understand. Why are you doing all this? Are you sure you want to be with me? I don't know, it just feels like I'm nothing compared to you."

"I'd be nothing without you." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Penny, you asked me why I'm doing these things. It's because I love you. I want you to be happy. I want you to feel secure and loved. I want to protect you. I want to be your husband…and I want to be a good father to our child. Is that a good enough reason?"

She nodded silently, tears running down her face.

"Okay, then. Why don't you take a little time and calm down, then make a call to the Cheesecake Factory when you're ready? I need to get online and place an ad on Craigslist to sell your car."

**A/N: I had a fantastic time writing this chapter. I hope that you enjoy reading it as I really enjoyed writing it. I always love it when Leonard gets to buckle down and take care of Penny. I apologize if it's too sappy/sweet for your liking, but I gotta tell you…it's like my bread and butter. lol You guys are great and I thank each and every one of you for your comments, favorites, and follows. It's truly appreciated! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Penny sat on the couch, phone in hand. She took two calming breaths and looked over at Leonard. He gave her an encouraging smile and she dialed the number. It rang three times before someone answered.

"Hello and thanks for calling the Cheesecake Factory, this is Angie, how can I help you?"

"Hey, Ang, it's Penny. Who's the manager today?"

"Penny. Are you okay? Lynette told everyone what that jerk did to you last night. I'm so sorry, sweetie. He didn't hurt you, did he?"

The line was quiet. _She told everyone? Why would she do that?_

She bit her lip and concentrated on completing her task. "No, I'm okay. Hey, who's the manager today?"

Ang went on, "I mean, who knows what would have happened if Lynette hadn't come out?"

_I know exactly what would have happened if she hadn't come out. _

Her focus shifted back to what Angie was saying, who was still talking and in mid-sentence.

"…been telling them they really need to install security cameras in the parking lot. I hope you pressed charges against the asshole."

"Angie, I know you're trying to be supportive, but I _really_ don't want to talk about it, okay? Can you just please put the manager on?"

"Oh. Sure, I'm sorry, Penny. I wasn't trying to...well, you know."

_Trying to act like you genuinely care when I know you just want more gossip to pass around? _

She fought the urge to say what she was thinking. "It's okay," she said quietly.

Five minutes later, she hung up the phone and nodded at Leonard. "It's done," she said simply. "I'm no longer employed."

He sat down beside her, picked up her hand, and squeezed it. "Good. After last night, I'm relieved that you don't have to go back."

"Me too, but I feel like I'm sending us into financial ruin." She sighed deeply.

"I can make it work, honey. You don't need to worry. Please just trust me, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

She leaned back against the couch. In a way, it was a relief knowing that she'd never have to go back into the Cheesecake Factory again and grovel for tips. As a waitress, she'd learned how to work her assets to make up for what she lacked in skill. It felt degrading, but she needed the money. That was all over now and she was grateful, albeit a bit nervous about losing the income. Hopefully her car would sell quickly and they'd have that little bit of money. The car…she could still feel the door handle digging into her back.

Once again, her mind drifted back to the previous night. Penny pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped up in it. What was it he'd called her? _Sweetheart._ Ugh. She shuddered lightly, remembering how he'd grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. Her skin crawled, recalling his fingers brushing her stomach. She took a deep breath and let it out. _Stop it, Penny. It's over. _She focused her attention on Leonard.

He looked over at the couch. She'd wrapped herself in a blanket and seemed a little peaked. "Honey, are you feeling well? You're looking kind of pale."

She felt herself shrug. "I'm just having a hard time…it keeps replaying in my head, you know?"

Leonard walked over to the couch, behind Penny. "Sit back for me- just lean against the cushion. Good girl. Try to relax, okay?"

She leaned back and jumped a little as his fingers brushed her collarbone. He swept her hair back and gathered it into a ponytail, clearing his work surface. His hands began to massage her shoulders, gently kneading and relaxing the muscles. Leonard worked carefully, trying to relieve some of the tension.

She felt the sharp edge of panic melt away as his warm hands carefully manipulated her muscles. He worked slowly, and she savored every moment. She shivered when his fingers brushed the nape of her neck, and delighted in his touch as he rubbed the stress away. Penny felt herself calm considerably in the care of her fiancé. He finished by kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you," she said. "That was so nice."

"Of course- I hope it helped. Are you feeling a little better?"

"Definitely."

"Good! I'm going to start lunch, then. Does soup sound okay?"

"Soup? Leonard, we just ate breakfast an hour ago. It's kind of early to think about lunch, isn't it?"

"Homemade soup takes time. It need to simmer for quite awhile, so no, it's not too early to start it."

"How did you learn how to make soup from scratch?" she asked, curious.

He shrugged. "Mostly just from being Sheldon's roommate- he's rather particular when it comes to food, so I just figured out what worked. Win-win."

She smiled. "Can I help?"

"Sure, if you want. Can you chop an onion, celery, and carrots for me?"

She washed her hands before joining him. Leonard taught Penny how to make a mirepoix to start the stock. They sautéed carrots, celery, and onion together, then added chicken and water. It came to a boil, and he turned it down, allowing all the ingredients to simmer together. When the chicken was cooked, he fished it out and set it aside. They strained the broth, skimmed the fat, and added salt and pepper before shredding the chicken and adding it back in.

Penny stood back as he strained out the mushy vegetables. "This is a lot of work. How often have you made soup this way?"

Leonard raised his eyebrows. "I don't know. Quite a few times? Is that a number?"

"Nope, but I'll let it slide, since you're so cute."

He pulled her over and kissed her lightly, straightened his glasses, and tried to look serious. "We have a problem- two actually."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"One, you are distracting me…in the best way possible. Problem two, you don't have any noodles."

She laughed. "Mmhmm, two huge problems- how ever shall we solve them?"

"The noodles are easy- I can make chicken and rice soup, if that suits you. I don't have a solution for the other problem. I guess I'll just have to try my best to endure."

"Do your best, sweetie. That's all I ask." She flashed a smile. "And rice is fine. All teasing aside, Leonard, this smells amazing. What else do we need to do?"

He grinned. "I'm so glad you approve. If you cut up more veggies, I can start on cooking the rice."

Her face beamed. "Of course, this is fun."

He was relieved. Part of the plan was to help distract her from the bad memories. She'd readily agreed to help and seemed to enjoy making the soup. He handed her the cutting board, another onion, three celery stalks, and two carrots.

She finished up, poured the veggies into the soup pot, and sat down while the rice finished cooking. Leonard added it to the broth and it simmered on the stove for twenty minutes while he cleaned up the kitchen.

"Ready for lunch?" he asked, hoping she'd be willing to eat some.

Penny nodded. "Yes, please. I haven't had homemade soup since I lived at home."

He ladled the soup into bowls and brought out the leftover fruit from breakfast. Her appetite had evidently returned as she finished the bowl and ate another afterwards.

"That was amazing, Leonard. I'm so impressed."

"You helped, too, you know." He replied.

She yawned. "I suppose I did, a little."

They walked over to the sofa and she plopped down. Leonard sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Are you sleepy? You didn't get much rest last night."

"I am tired, but you didn't sleep much either."

He considered. "We could lie down together. I don't have anything else I really need to do other than put away the leftovers."

She yawned again and stretched. "That actually doesn't sound like a bad plan."

Sheldon sat his tray down at the table, nodding a greeting to Howard and Raj. The two had been engaged in some sort of discussion and barely seemed to notice his presence. He cleared his throat meaningfully and waited for them to acknowledge him.

Howard gave him a quick nod and picked up his sandwich, taking a bite. "Hey."

"Hello. You'll be pleased to know I have some very exciting news regarding my research."

"Oh?" Howard asked, already regretting the feigned interest.

"Yes. You see, when I first began looking at higher spin gravity, I assumed, as most people do, that Type b, which has an odd-parity bulk scalar is dual t-"

"So, no Leonard today?" he interrupted. I mean, he's been gone for a week. They've been camped out like Bonnie and Clyde over at her place. What's going on?"

"Yeah, what's up with that, Sheldon?" Raj questioned. "It's just getting weird."

He felt his face twitch. He'd been interrupted. "It's a secret. I can't tell you. So, as I was saying, the bulk scalar is dual to the free fermion field at a fixed point."

Koothrappali raised an eyebrow. "What secret? I mean what kind of a secret would Leonard possibly keep from us? We're like…his BFF's."

Howard leaned in. "Yeah, what is it, Sheldon? I want to know what Hofstadter told you, but not us."

Sheldon sniffed. "He did not tell me. I deduced it myself and Penny confirmed my suspicions. Howard, are you interested in my research, or not?"

"Um, let me think. No." He hunched over the table further, edging uncomfortably close to Sheldon. "So it involves both of them? You've got to tell us."

Sheldon raised his eyebrows. "I don't believe I must inform you of any such thing."

"Oh come on." Raj goaded. "You need to tell us what's happening with Leonard and Penny. Did they fight?"

Howard gave him a look. "Why would they be camped out at her place if they were fighting?"

"Well…maybe she's holding him captive?" Raj questioned.

"Captive, really?" asked Howard. He stopped and considered for a moment. "Hmm…she could enslave me anytime."

Sheldon shifted uncomfortably in his seat and cleared his throat. "I assured Penny I would not tell anyone."

"What, that she's holding Hofstadter captive?" Howard smiled.

"Don't be ridiculous, Howard. If you're that desperate to know, maybe you should ask Leonard yourself."

"The suspense is killing me, man! Don't bail on your bros! You've got to tell us," Raj pleaded.

"Gentlemen, it is not my secret to tell. If you want information, you'll have to ask Leonard…or Penny."

Raj groaned.

Howard pulled out his phone. "Alright, Sheldon, I'll just send Leonard a text." He quickly typed in a message and set the phone down. "Done. Bada-bing, bada-boom. Now we wait."

Leonard's phone buzzed in his pocket as they walked into the bedroom. He checked it quickly.

_So what's the big secret Sheldon won't tell us?_

He looked at Penny. "Um…"

"Sweetie?"

"It's Howard." He handed her the phone.

She read the message and flopped back onto her pillow. "Well…they were going to find out sooner or later, anyway." She sighed.

"So, you want me to tell him via text message? Isn't that kind of strange?"

"Well, I suppose we could tell them after work. Do you think they'd come over?"

"For information? Wolowitz and Koothrappali would walk if they had to."

She laughed.

The phone buzzed again.

_Come on, man! Don't leave me hanging. Are you Penny's sex slave? _

"Oh dear." Howard said, handing the phone over.

"What?!" she exclaimed. "That's ridiculous! What are they thinki-" she stopped mid-sentence, paused, then sighed. "They'll never last till the end of the day, will they?"

He shook his head. "Probably not."

"Go ahead and send the text."

He picked up his phone and typed in a message.

Howard's phone buzzed on the table and he picked up immediately.

"It's from Leonard!" he grinned.

"So, what's it say? Hurry up and read it," Raj exclaimed.

He pushed the button and froze when the text appeared on the screen.

_Penny's pregnant_

Howard handed the phone back to Rajesh, who sucked in a deep breath, and slowly let it out. Sheldon sat calmly in his spot, eating his lunch. A profound silence overtook the table.

"So, this is not what I was expecting," Howard said, softly.

"I assumed not. Penny felt the same way," Sheldon said quietly. "I imagine Leonard was surprised as well."

Sheldon and Howard fell silent, picking carefully at their lunches.

Raj, who had a goofy smile on his face, finally spoke. "Guys! Do you know what this means?" he asked excitedly. "I get to be an uncle! Uncle Rajesh! It sounds so dignified."

Howard wrinkled his eyebrows and felt his jaw drop. "You do realize…that's not how the uncle thing works, right? You're not actually related to Leonard. Or Penny."

"Dude, don't kill my buzz. I'm riding a high and I don't want it to end. I'm going to be the best uncle!"

"How should I respond to the text?" he questioned.

Sheldon shrugged. "I assume they'll expect you to come over and offer them some sort of congratulations. Perhaps you could arrange a time for that. Oh, and Leonard is sick. You're risking infection if you do choose to visit."

Howard typed back.

_Ok if we stop by tonight on the way home?_

His phone buzzed a final time, and he quickly checked the message. It made him smile.

"Raj, we're going to visit after work…and we need to pick up some takeout."

Leonard picked up his phone, glancing down at the text. "Do you care if they come over tonight, honey?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, I don't mind. Maybe we can make spaghetti?"

He grinned. "I have a better idea."

He typed to Howard

_Sure, but only if you bring dinner with you. Otherwise, we'll throw you back to Sheldon. _

**A/N: Hello everyone. I thought it was important to bring Howard and Raj into the loop regarding the pregnancy/wedding, so we'll see a bit more involvement from them from time to time now, just because they're aware of the situation. You guys have been so kind. I'm always interested to hear what you're thinking! Till next time… **


End file.
